spdfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Dolan
"I'm Danger Dolan and I'm here to blow your mind with TRUTH" - Danger Dolan Danger Dolan is an Australian YouTuber, and the main host of the channel Planet Dolan and Planet Dolan GAMING. He also appears as co-host in several episodes of Super Planet Dolan, where he answers fan-submitted questions in a way that is completely inaccurate (most of the time), but is meant to convince the audience of its validity, or simply for entertainment purpose. His character's design and clothing os strongly based on the "Dolan Duck" internet meme, which started in 2010. Appearance Physical Dolan is a white, humanoid figure, with no discernable physical features other than eyes that have no pupil color. He is shown to have other body parts on some occasions, such as a nose, but only when needed for comedic value. Clothing Dolan wears a blue, puffy hat with a black ribbon coming from the top. Besides from that, he wears no clothing. Although, Dolan oftentimes wears other clothing, but only when it's required to for comedic value. Personality Dolan is portrayed as being kindhearted and care-free, yet somewhat dimwitted, as shown by his explanations on various questions being outlandish and hard to believe, and conflict often arises between himself and other Planet Dolan characters (Notably Shima Luan and Melissa) when his ideas are challenged. He is also very naive, seemingly having little to no knowledge about anything a typical person would know, which leads to him being easy to manipulate by others. Very occasionally, Dolan will correctly answer a submitted question, such as in the S.P.D episode "Can you inflate a balloon underwater?", which is shown to surprise him. Trivia *Dolan is one of the main characters in the series, Dolan Life Mysteries. *In the Planet Dolan episode, "DUMB THINGS WE BELIEVED AS A KID", Dolan states that he thought sex was planking on one another. And the animation was Dolan's sprite being dragged to Golden Gooby's sprite and shaking. This further supports the fact that he is in a relationship to her. *And in another Planet Dolan episode, "THINGS WE GOT CAUGHT DOING AT SCHOOL", It has been said that Dolan and Gooby were caught banging in the restroom. This strongly supports the fact that Dolan and Gooby are in a relationship with each other. **Both are based on characters from a meme called 'The Uncle Dolan Show' with Dolan being based on Uncle Dolan and Golden Gooby being based on Gooby. *Dolan, in the past, has held an art contest for his new Picture for his YouTube icon for no less than 2 years. Shima is noteworthy as being someone who submitted artwork for this. *Dolan's design is the simplest we have seen so far, with a large majority of his design being white, and the rest being black or blue. *Dolan is the only character who's sibling has appeared in the show. *In Do Penguins Have Knees? | Dolan Life Mysteries Dolan gets rickrolled *in his recent appearences, his skin is revealed to be a marshmallow. Category:Character Category:Dumb Category:Planet Dolan